


Kiss & Tell

by romanee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Au, Domestic Fluff, Eye Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mouth trauma, Murder, Murder Wives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: To the world they were pretty faces.To Yuri, Victoria was her world.To Victoria, Yuri was her world.To people who took a fancy in the couple and they them, those pretty faces were the last thing they saw before being swallowed up.This is going to be completed from here on out;v; Thank you to those of you who read/continue to read/bookmark/leave kudos/commented/continue to leave comments on this! Love you all ´꒳`/♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be like my fic You & Me, but a more coherent story… kind of? Things will vary in length, but it will be one story instead of a bunch of short smaller stories.  
> I’ve wanted to do a cannibalism au for a while now and a long while ago I wrote a fem!vicuuri fic and someone had asked if I’d be continuing it and while this isn’t a continuation, this will be a fem!fic (Victor-Victoria/Via; Yuri is still named Yuri) so two birds one stone!  
> ((unedited)) 
> 
> Enjoy~ :D

Yuri swayed from side to side humming a song she couldn’t remember the name of while Victoria ran her fingers through her long hair followed by a brush getting out the smaller knots that her fingers missed. Victoria had a constant smile on her face as she worked on Yuri’s hair and more than once she would lean forward and press her lips to the back of Yuri’s head and neck to mumble words of love in every which language she knew how to say I love you in.

The attention always sent Yuri’s heart aflame and her cheeks as red as cherries at how much Victoria loved her; when they first started dating it had made Yuri feel embarrassed, but she has long since stopped squirming and telling Victoria to stop messing around, no, now she would reply her own whispers of love to Victoria which would send her love into a fit of laugher that warmed Yuri’s heart just as much as simply looking at Victoria would do.

This time was no different only that they still had plenty of work to do that Victoria was putting off by pampering Yuri. Victoria had a knack for wanting to put things off for as long as possible when they had to spend some time apart from one another, but Yuri knew the quicker they got things done the quicker and longer they could spend time in bed making love to one another for hours on end.  

Looking in the reflection of the mirror she eyed the blood that was still fresh on the wall and sighed but fell into a fit of giggles when she felt Victoria’s lips kissing along her shoulder, “Via~ stop it! You’ve spent plenty of time washing and brushing my hair, let’s to get work on storing everything for dinner tomorrow!”

A whine and teeth biting on the back of her neck was the verbal response she got, but the chair sliding back and hands slowly leaving her hair meant that Victoria was going to listen for once and not complain about not having her hands on Yuri on some form or way.

An almost pitiful sigh left Victoria and Yuri snorted.

“What now love?” Yuri asked deciding that she would humor Victoria.

“Well, Yuri, it’s just I haven’t seen you in a week and I miss you so much! I want to be by you always when we spend days away from each other! I have to make up for all that lost time!!”

_There she goes saying such embarrassing things again._

Yuri stood up from her spot and side stepped the two bodies that were lying at her feet and cupped Victoria’s cheeks in both her hands and kissed her on the forehead, nose, cheeks and finally her lips. Victoria’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, but Yuri smiled and pulled away; she snaked her arms around Victoria’s neck and turned her head to the side to chuckle when Victoria kept her eyes closed trying to follow after Yuri’s lips.

“The faster we harvest the faster you can ravish me, and me you, how does that sound?” Yuri leaned back towards Victoria resting their foreheads together.

She could see the pout on Victoria’s lips and she could especially already hear the whine and minor protest forming in Victoria’s head, but instead of voicing her thoughts Victoria settled on pouting and nodding in agreement.

“Fine.”

-

Full containers clattered the ground as Victoria lifted Yuri up and plopped her down onto the bed and started peppering her face in kisses while her hands worked on pulling Yuri’s clothes off one by one.

“Via… blood, its going” gasps and moans cut Yuri’s sentence short, “going to stain!” her thoughts were running faster than her mouth could get out and Victoria smiled against Yuri’s stomach as she dragged her nails along Yuri’s sides which’d caused Yuri to tangle her fingers in Victor’s shorter hair tugging it downwards.

“That’s what the washing machine is for my dear Yuri, now let me have my fun with you! You look so good coved in blood I can’t help myself!”

-

Stretching her arms over her head Victoria looked over Yuri as she slept all curled up in blankets and bedsheets and smiled hugging herself to keep herself from pouncing on Yuri and waking her up.

Instead she pulled on a shirt and started on getting things ready for breakfast. She looked around the room and stared at the blood stains for a moment then back and Yuri then back at the stains and rubbed her hands over her face.

“Breakfast can wait a while…”

She picked up the containers that didn’t make it into the kitchen and stowed them away in the freezer before setting out to the mop and bucket out.

Victoria worked quiet in the early hours of the morning and tip toed around the house as she mopped and scrubbed at the blood and other bodily fluids that were splattered along the floor and walls. She would stop and peak into the bedroom to make sure she hadn’t woken Yuri up yet always feeling the slight dread washing away the moment she saw her sweet Yuri sleeping peacefully. Though she noted that Yuri’s hair was all matted up again, but that was okay, she loved running her fingers through Yuri’s hair.

Once she finished cleaning every inch of the house that had blood on it Victoria jumped into the shower washing herself up quick so she could go get started on breakfast like she originally planned.

Towel around her shoulders Victoria dug around the fridge for the container labeled as intestines and got to work preparing a meal for Yuri and her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been reading a lot more than writing lately, but trying to rekindle my love for writing again;;;; the break that I've taken has been a welcomed one nonetheless.
> 
>  
> 
> ((unedited))

Slipping into the house, Victoria quickly closed and locked the front door almost tripping over herself in how giddy she was to go up and join Yuri; even though there was no way anyone would be able to hear the screaming that was currently reverberating throughout the house, she liked to keep these things private.

Stripping herself of her heavy coat and shoes she left them scattered in a short trail leading to their bedroom.

The screams mixed with Yuri’s soft voice murmuring words of false comfort greeted her when she swung the door open and soaked up the sight of her Yuri, _my beautiful Yuri~,_ sitting on top of the man’s legs: her arms and legs covered in blood and her long hair thick with dried blood falling over her shoulders as she dug her hand around in the man’s stomach.

Victoria placed her hand over her heart and cooed at the sight.

“Lovely Yuri, my lovely Yuri~” she sang as she sauntered into the room till she was standing right at Yuri’s side.

Yuri looked up at her and pouted, “You took too long, I didn’t - couldn’t wait anymore.”

Victoria ran her fingers though as much as Yuri’s hair as she could and lifted her head up then bent down and kiss Yuri’s forehead “it’s fine, I don’t mind coming home to this, it’s just as exciting watching as it is in taking part.” As she spoke she lowered herself to the floor; putting all her weight on her knees she smiled as her hands slipped from Yuri’s face and continued watching her as she went back to work this time thought, she ran both her hands over the intestines softly before gripping them. Choked gargling spilled from the man’s lips but Victoria never took her eyes off of Yuri’s hands and they twisted and pulled until the organs finally started to tear and more blood pooled out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

Yuri relished in the feeling of having Victoria pressed up against her back as she cut away at Yuri’s hair. It was easy to forget she was trying to collect teeth with all of Victoria’s warmth radiating through her shirt onto Yuri’s back and the occasional wandering hand around her waist or the stray kiss behind her ear.

She absolutely would have given into Victoria’s touches if it wasn’t for the wiggling body below them constantly being her back to the present. She almost felt bad for making the woman wait any long. Yuri whispered quiet apology to the warm body under her before she forced her fingers into the woman’s mouth and pried her mouth open; keeping it open with her left hand. Noting wanting to move around too much she blindly reached for the pliers that she had set aside earlier and twirled them around in her left hand and she contemplated where to start first.

Teeth nipped at her earlobe causing Yuri to squirm; she wanted to elbow Victoria, but instead jerked her arm forward and all but smashed the pliers into the woman’s teeth then quickly went to work of opening them and taking hold of the front two teeth and ripped them out from pink gums letting them clatter to the floor as she went back in for more. The woman tried to force Yuri’s hands out of her mouth, but in turn Yuri simply clamped the pliers on the woman’s tongue and twisted back and forth before ripping that too out of the woman’s mouth.

Behind her Yuri heard Victoria praising her, saying something about making some kind of tongue soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... so I don't really know how I feel about this one, domestic stuff always sounds so much better in my head, but I tired o(-(
> 
> edit: this is going to be completed from here on out;; Thank you to those of you who read/continue to read/bookmark/leave kudos/comment on this!

Walking up to the smell of food being made, made walking up the most joyous experience outside of breaking bones to then slitting a man's throat to watch blood pour out of the wound to be stored away for later. 

Stretching her arms over her head Yuri hummed in satisfaction when her back popped; rolling around the bed sheets, she wrapped them around herself so they were draped over her head and shoulders. Once she got herself situated she grabbed her glasses twisting them between her thumb and pointer finger while hobbling her way out of the room. Noises from inside the kitchen got a little bit louder and Yuri had to smother her smile in the sheets as she got closer.  

Spilling and twirling around the kitchen was Yuri's lovely wife; at the sight of her Yuri decided to push her glasses onto her face to properly admire Victoria as she sung under her breath as she worked on what appeared to be pancakes with an assortment of toppings to choose from.

"V, you're up early!" A snort forced its way out of Yuri when Victoria spun around to face her with a dopey look on her face and nearly slipped at the speed she tried to take off in in order to smother Yuri in hugs and kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please only use the google form to send in suggestions!!! And Please read the description of the google form! This isn't for ship related things, I just want to know what types of other gore/smut related things yall would be interested in maybe reading!
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/dzc4qzkzfDuKMaTj1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! They keep me inspired and happy╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯


End file.
